Five Nights at stupids
by DemonSoul13
Summary: Nuestros tontos amigos terminaron las clases y lo primero que les viene a la mente es conseguir un trabajo Lina les dice que trabajen en la pizzeria freddy fazbear ellos aceptan ignorando las cosa que pasan alli esto los conduce a situacion algo extrañas y comicas ( si summary de mierda pero bue soy nuevo)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1:

Estaban nuestros cuatro protagonista sentados en la clase esperando a que el reloj marcara las 13:00.

-Soul:(dios parece que espero que el universo se haga)-

Tyler miraba a su amigo riéndose entre dientes por la cara de tonto que ponía su amigo cuando miraba al infinito

-Nina: pss oye tonto…

-Soul: …

-Nina: oye tontoooo- dijo Nina enojándose porque su amigo la ignoraba pero soul seguía sin hacer nada así que se cansó de llamarlo y opto por algo que siempre le llamaba la atención a su amigo.

-Nina: Miren una chica en lencería

-Soul: Dondeeee? Dijo soul parándose del banco para ver si lo que decía Nina era verdad pero se decepciono al oír las risas de sus compañeros y la cara burlona de Nina

-Nina- jajajajajaj siempre caes en eso jajajaja- dijo nina recordando otras veces que uso eso y su amigo siempre caía.

-Soul: No es justo bromear con eso Nina.

-Lina: Ahí Soul si sigues así morirás soltero- dijo otra de las amigas de soul

-Soul: ahí si tu-

El timbre sono y como si estuvieran en una competición de atletismo corrieron tan rápido a la salida que dejarían al actual campeón en vergüenza

Soul Lina Nana y Tyler: Vacacionessssss

-Lina: y que aremos este año

Nina: Pues no sé pero estoy corta de dinero así que necesito un trabajo-dijo Nina llorando estilo Anime cuando veía una telaraña en su billetera

-Nosotros igual- dijo el resto

Lina: Podríamos trabajar en la nueva Pizzeria Freddy Fazbear creo que se necesitan cuatro guardias nocturnos.

El Resto: ¿qué estás loca?!

Lina: Tranquilos no es la misma que la del juego Aquí los animatronicos están humanizados además pagan 1000 dólares a la semana ¿ven?- dijo Nina entregándoles un folleto de la Pizzeria

Despues de ver el folleto los tres supiraron y dijeron :está bien.

Tyler: por lo menos es un pago decente.

Soul: si el pago del juego era una miseria- dijo Soul recordando los pocos dólares que te daban en el juego

Nana: Oigan Vamos a la Pizzeria para pedir el empleo-.

Tyler: lets go niggas

Soul: El único negro aquí eres tu chocolate.

Tyler: al menos no soy un blanquito de mierda

Soul: Oye cafecito cálmate y vamos a pedir ese trabajo suicida ah y Lina.

Lina: Que?

Soul: si me matan te revivo y te mato otra vez

YA EN LA PIZZERIA

Nuestros protas entraron y admiraron la pizzería no era muy diferente que la del juego solo que estaban los animatronicos humanizados soul vio el enorme busto de toy chica y toy Bonnie y se dijo a el mismo (Japoneses y sus bustos exagerados) al adentrarse más vieron a un hombre vestido elegantemente asumieron que era el jefe del establecimiento asi que fueron a solicitarle el empleo

Nina: Disculpe Señor- dijo Nina tocándole el hombro al hombre

Al darse vuelta y verlo bien a la cara Lina casi le da un paro cardiaco desmayándose se hubiera roto la cabeza contra el piso pero Soul y tyler la agarraron en el momento

Soul. Lina despierta- dijo Soul al Ver a Lina desmayada

Lina se reincorporo rápidamente pegando un puño al aire de la emoción que por desgracia le dio a Soul dejándolo K.O, Lina no le dio importancia y le dijo al jefe.

Lina: Uste Usted es Scott Cawthon- dijo al borde del colapso por la emoción

Scott: Si jajaj veo que conoces mis juegos.

Lina: Obvio compre todos los juegos.

Scott: pues gracias a tus colaboraciones y a la de los otros pude hacer la pizzería del juego una pizzería real es igual en todos los sentidos obviamente omitiendo a los animatronicos asesinos jajaja dijo Scott riendo por su propia historia.


	2. Capitulo 2

DemonSoul13: Lamento haberlo dejado ahí pero bueno era una especie de capitulo piloto para ver q tal salía pero como veo que gusto aquí el cap 2

Capítulo 2

Después de haber hablado con Scott para solicitar el empleo que por suerte fueron contratados

Soul: ahh que me paso-dijo Soul con un notable dolor en su cabeza

Nina: Lina te noqueo jajaja – dijo Nina riéndose por lo bajo

Soul: LINA- dijo Soul muy molesto por el gran golpe

Lina: Lo siento- dijo Lina Apenada

Soul: Bueno Pero, cuanto tiempo estuve K.O?-

Tyler: una 3 horas pero bueno tengo buenas noticias-

Soul: nos contrataron?-dijo Soul interrumpiendo

Tyler: Si-

Lina: Que hora es?-

Nina: Son las 21:00-

Tyler: Creo que deberíamos ir a cambiarnos, Ten toma tu uniforme Soul-

Soul: Gracias, nos vemos a las 23:50 aquí ok?-

El Resto:. OK

Cada uno fue a su casa para cambiarse y alistarse para después ir a trabajar

(DemonSoul13: hola perdón por interrumpir pero quería decir que yo Soy Soul y una amiga mía Es Lina y Tyler y Nina son personajes creados por mi ahora si los dejo tranquilos)

Soul: Okey chicos es la hora- dijo Soul entrando en la pizzería

El resto: Esta bien- dijeron el resto yendo atrás de Soul-

?: BUUUUUU- Dijo alguien

El Resto Menos Soul (si Soy bien machote en el fic problem? XD) AAAAAHHHHHH- gritaron del susto

Soul: jajajaja Tranquilos Chicos Solo es el Jefe- dijo Soul mientras alumbraba a Scott con Su linterna

Scott: Cayeron jajajaja- dijo el Jefe

Lina: Estas Loco , casi me matas del susto-dijo Lina agarrando su corazón

Soul: Son unos llorones- dijo Soul

Scott: Ok Lo Siento jaja pero bueno ya es hora , tengan las llaves del lugar- dijo Scott tirándole las llaves a Soul mientras se iba – ah y buena suerte- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

OFICINA

Nina: Wow es igual a la del segundo juego

Soul: bueno nos dividiremos las tareas, Lina

Lina- Si?

Soul: tú te encargaras de las cámaras, Tyler ducto izquierdo, Nina ducto derecho y yo me encargare del pasillo

Tyler: chicos tenemos un problema.-

Nina: Cual?

Tyler: Solo hay una mascara

Soul: yo iré a parts and service room a buscar mascaras- dijo yéndose corriendo

El resto: Espera- pero no lo escucharon ya que despareció en la oscuridad del pasillo

Tyler: yo voy con el tengan cuidado chicas- dijo Tyler antes de perderse en la oscuridad

PARTS AND SERICES ROOM

Cuando llegaron a parts and service room lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras, Era Toy Freddy Viendo una caja de lo que parecía ropa interior ellos aprovecharon y en lo que no los veía y Tyler agarro un bate y le dio en la cabeza dejándolo K.O

Soul: mira quien pensaría que el oso era un pervertido- al terminar su oración los dos pensaron una idea muy graciosa.

Soul agarro La caja de ropa interior y la llevo al escenario mientras Tyler llevaba a un K.O Freddy

Ellas aún no habían despertado por lo que dejaron a freddy en el piso junto a ellas y le tiraron toda la ropa interior femenina arriba ellos querían reír a carcajadas pero Se contuvieron para que la broma tuviera existo Soul quiso pulirla poniéndole unas bragas en la cabeza a freddy y cuando lo termino corrieron a la oficina.

Soul: Chicas , rápido pongan la cámara del escenario-

Lina: Por?

Tyler: solo hazlo ya-

Nina: Esta Bien pero no se enoje-

Nina puso la cámara y lo que pasó hiso que todo rieran sin control

Escena

Toy Freddy despertaba y lo que vio no le justaba nada lo que vio fue a toy chica y toy Bonnie mirándolo con una cara que le daría miedo al propio Diablo cuando vio para arriba vio que estaba cubierto con la Ropa que a Él le justaba ojear y una Braga en su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Las chicas agarraron un palo cada una Y gritaron

Chicas- Pervertido!

Y comenzaron a darle la paliza de su vida (Soy un maldito jajajaj)

OFICINA

Soul y Tyler: Jajajaja que palizota le están metiendo jajaja- rieron hasta llorar de la risa

Nina- Ustedes hicieron esto verdad-

Soul si pero vele el lado bueno estarán ocupados por un rato ha y sus máscaras-dijo soul lanzándole las máscaras a las chicas. La de Soul era de Foxy , la De Tyler era de Puppet , la De Nina era de Toy Chica lo que pegaba bien con su cabello rubio y la de Lina Era de Toy Bonnie .

Después de presenciar la paliza más épica de su vida según Soul

Tyler: esperen chicos , mascaras- dijo Tyler poniéndose la de freddy al ver a Puppet venir (hay que ser idiota para ponerse el mismo rostro no?

Soul: No le dieron cueda a la puta caja- dijo Soul susurrando

Lina: Lo siento lo olvide-

Puppet: hola foxy hola freddy hola BonBon hola Yellow (queda raro decirle toy y toy asi que les puse estos nombre)

Hola-dijo Soul

Puppet: Guau Chicas que buenas actualizaciones le hicieron antes parecían hombres

Cuando vieron a las otras llegar se escondieron detrás del escritorio Puppet confundido se giro y vio a BomBom y Yellow Con una cara de "Te Vamos a matar" lo único que pudo escuchar antes de que lo mataran a golpes fue

CHICAS: Con que hombres no? Y ustedes los atenderemos después de terminar con este titere

Y lo único que se pudo escuchar después fue los gritos de dolor de Puppet y vieron cuando lo arrastraron Por el Negro pasillo

Soul: Casi , ahora lo deben estar castrando-

LO que se escuchó después fueron la risas de niños lo que indicaba que su turno había terminado

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue salir y irse a sus respectivas casas no sin antes ir a ver al apaleado Toy Freddy que al verlos solo pudo enseñarles el dedo del medio para después desmallarse

DemonSoul13: Bueno ya hice este cap díganme que tal lo hago y por favor dejen sus reviews que me inspiran Se despide Su humilde escritor bye bye


	3. Capitulo 3

DemonSoul13: Hola mis Lectores Aquí el capítulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Como recordáis en el capítulo anterior nuestros Amigos Soul y Tyler le hicieron una broma a Nuestro pedobear con cara de violador favorito que lo dejo hecho mierda y muy lastimado

Soul: Mama, Papa ya llegue del Trabajo—dijo Soul llegando a su casa

Mama: Hola hijo como te fue

Soul: Bien por suerte no ha habido ningún problema por el momento-dijo Soul mintiendo no le iba a decir a su madre que trabaja con robots Humanoides Asesinos

Mama: Me alegro y pagan bien no?

Soul: si son 4 noches más y gano 1000 dólares.

Mama: Genial, ve a dormir debes estar cansado

Soul: Si Voy a dormir bye- dijo Soul antes de ir a su cuarto y tirarse a su cama

Cuando Soul se despertó ya eran las 15:00 y como no sabía cocinar se fue a su trabajo a comer

PIZZERIA

Hola muy buenos días bienvenido a Freddy Fasbear Pizza que le gustaría ordenar- dijo Toy Freddy

Soul: Quiero una Pizza con Queso Pedobear

Freddy: TU, por tu culpa casi me matan a palos prepárate para morir

Soul: No puedes atacarme ahora Osito.

Freddy: ahhh Tienes Razón Maldito –dijo El Chico oso no podía matar a alguien en público tendría que esperar hasta su turno Nocturno

Soul- bueno toma tu pago Freddo-dijo Soul entregándole el dinero más una propina de 3 dólares

Freddy tomo el dinero de mala manera y se fue a la cocina para traerle su pizza

Freddy: toma tu comida espero que te atragantes y mueras- dijo toy freddy con una sonrisa en su rostro

Soul: Gracias y yo espero que no te hayan roto las bolas con esa paliza-dijo Soul con una Sonrisa burlona

Freddy: Seraas-dijo Fredy a punto de romperle la cara pero vino Bonbon y lo agarro de la oreja

Bonbon: aun no es hora y mira que tu estas a raya a menos que quieras otra lección- dijo Con una mirada que inspiraba terror

Freddy: No gracias-dijo corriendo por la seguridad de su hombría

Soul miraba la escena mientras comía su pizza y pensaba –esto Es mejor que el cine-

Después de ver que le quedaba pizza vio a una chica con un traje de guardia de seguridad que por su cara decía que olvido su almuerzo por lo que él se paró y le dijo

Soul: Hola tú debes ser la guardia del turno diurno y por lo que veo tienes hambre quieres comer conmigo?

?: Si muchas gracias

Soul: No es nada

?: Me llamo Xana

Soul: yo soy Soul

Xana: vienes seguido?-dijo Xana con la boca llena

Soul: Trabajo Aquí como guardia nocturno junto con unos amigos-al terminar de decir esto Xana se quedó con una cara de terror

Xana: estás loco esos robot son unos monstruos en la Noche-dijo Xana aterrada

Soul: No es nada que un Bate y 2 hombres no puedan resolver-dijo Riendo

Xana: guaauu- dijo con una cara de admiración

Soul: Ten Mira esto- dijo Soul mostrándole un video en su Teléfono

FLASH BACK

Se podía ver como Soul caminaba silenciosamente mientras Tyler agarraba un bate y cuando toy freddy se dio cuenta Tyler ya le había dado un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo K.O , cuando Freddy se desmayó ellos vieron una caja con ropa interior y ellos rieron y dijeron

Soul: Oye tengo una Idea tu Trae al Pedobear y yo llevo la caja de ropa

Tyler: OK

Y lo que paso a continuación ustedes ya lo saben jajaja

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Xana: Nunca lo volveré a ver con los mismo ojos- dijo volviéndose atrás para ver Como el Oso-humanoide cantaba en el escenario

Scott: Señorita Xana no le pago para ligue con los demás empleados me temo que deberé descontarle el Pago semanal

Xana; no por favor-dijo Xana con los ojos húmedo Soul lo noto y le dijo al jefe

Soul: No lo creo jefe a menos que quiera que un secretito se escape a la prensa-dijo Soul con una Sonrisa burlona

Scott: De ninguna manera No le descontare nada pero no abras el pico-dijo Scott con una cara de miedo

Soul: Gracias que amable , bueno Xana te veré después

Xana: Muchas gracias-dijo Abrasando a Soul cosa que hiso que nuestro prota se Sonrojara

Soul: No es nada bueno me tengo que ir- dijo Soul corriendo hacia la salida

PIZZERIA 23:50

Soul: Chicos donde Estan?-dijo Soul Llamando a Tyler

Tyler: Hola Soul

Soul: Estoy en la Pizzería donde están?

Tyler: Hoy teníamos día libre el jefe no te dijo nada?-

Soul: No maldito viejo

Scott: temo que no es un error tú tienes que trabajar si quieres que no le descuente esto a tu nueva amiga-

Soul: Okey- Bufo Molesto

Soul se dirigió a la oficina y se encontró con una Xana aterrada Llorando abajo del escritorio

Soul: Xana que te pasa ¿Estas Bien?

Xana: No quiero Morir Soul

Soul: Tranquila No te dejare Sola-dijo Soul Agarrando un bate de Baseball

Xana: Gracias-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

Soul: ve las cámaras y dime si viene y ponte esta mascara si llegan yo me encargo- no quería dañar a los animatronicos pero tenía que protegerla

Xana: okey veo que Toy freddy está a punto de entrar-dijo poniéndose abajo del escritorio con la máscara de Lina

Soul: Hola Yogui

Toy Freddy: ahora es tu hora estaba a punto de atacarlo pero soul lo bloqueo con el bate y le dijo

Soul: Mira Freddy no quiero problemas y siento lo que te hicimos pasar pero para disculparnos toma esto-dijo Soul entregando su mochila

Toy Freddy: y esto que es- al abrir la mochila vio un monto de revistas +18 que todos sabes que a este Pedobear le encanta

Soul: Son revistas de Edición Limitada si no intentas Dañarnos otra Vez son todas Tuyas-dijo Soul con una Sonrisa Mientras Freddy Solo se sento en el piso a un Lado Suyo mientras un poco de aceite salía de su nariz

Toy Freddy: Eres el mejor no había visto nada asi en Años me quedare aquí para cuidarlos de los otros ah y no olviden la Caja

Soul: Xana!

Xana: Tranquilo Esta resuelto-dijo Xana mostrándole la tableta

Soul: Buen Trabajo

Mientras Freddy ojeaba sus revistas no aptas para todo público Soul miraba las Cámaras junto con Xana pero lo que vieron en una cámara los dejo con la boca abierta

Era Foxy hablando con Chica mientras tenían unas de escenas incomodas para las personas

Foxy sujetaba a Chica mientras la besaba de manera apasionada y Soul dijo Por la Cámara

Soul: Capitán Foxy ha sido culpado de ser un Pedobear con gusto por las Niñas menores

Esto hiso que los 2 se sonrojaran de sobremanera Foxy fue corriendo a atacarlos y salto pero cuando lo hiso Soul sostenía el bate para detenerlo y por desgracia le dio En sus Bolas del Dragón lo que hiso que su grito se escuchara por toda la pizzería

Mientras Foxy lloraba en el piso sosteniendo sus Bolas y freddy seguía en lo suyo se escucharon risas de niños lo que avisaba que su turno había terminado Antes de irse Soul le dijo a Foxy

Soul: Lo siento pero para disculparme toma esto- dijo Arrojándole una revista que decía Niñas chicas pero calientes

Foxy: Esto vale más que todos los tesoros del Mar -dijo Un pervertido Zorro mientras de su nariz salía aceite

Soul: Adiós Capitán

Antes de irse Xana Abrazo a Soul y le dio un Beso que lo puso más rojo que un tomate

Xana: Gracias por todo- dijo con una cara tierna y alavés apenada antes de correr en la otra dirección

Soul solo se tocó el pecho para ver como su corazón latía con fuerza mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios

Tyler: NO

Lina: PUEDE

Nina: SER

Y lo que va a pasar será en el próximo cap Los quiere DemonSoul13 Reviews por favor Gracias Por leer


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola ya está empezando el fanservice eh? Jajaja bue ahora los dejo con la continuación del cap CAPITULO 4

Tyler: NO

Lina: PUEDE

Nina: SER

Soul ignoro a sus amigos y solo vio como Xana corría en dirección opuesta a él solo sonrió y se tocó los labios

Nina: Quien era ella Soul?

Soul: una chica muy especial-dijo aun sonriendo

Soul: espera que hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Soul preguntando

Tyler: el jefe nos dijo que podíamos tener el turno de noche libre pero que debíamos trabajar en el diurno-Dijo NiggaMan

Nina: Lina creo que me debes un poco de dinero, ¿o no recuerdas nuestra apuesta?-dijo Nina con una enorme sonrisa

Lina: hay te odio-dijo Lina dándole 100 dólares a Nina

Soul: Un momento que apuesta?

Nina: Apostamos 100 dólares a que no besabas a nadie en todo este mes pero por lo visto fue bueno confiar en ti amigo gracias por el dinero-dijo Nina refregándole el billete por la cabeza

Soul: De nada pero ya para eso es molesto y hablando de apuestas Tyler creo que me debes unos Verdes-

Tyler: Hay maldito pensé que lo habías olvidado ten tu mugroso dinero- dijo dándole un billete de 200 dólares

Nina: también habían apostado?-

Soul: Si, este nigga dijo que conseguía una chica antes que yo-

Lina: Bueno paramos de hablar que se nos aburren los lectores-

Soul: si bueno me voy a mi casa a dormir estoy cansado ah y vean que Toy freddy y foxy nos estén leyendo unas revistas frente a los niños

Lina: ¿Por qué?

Soul: No preguntes solo haz lo que digo o alguien quedara traumado de por vida bueno suerte y los veo en la noche-

CASA DEL SUERTUDO

Hola mama ya llegue-dijo Soul

Hola Hij…-dijo Su madre

Que pasa-dijo Soul

Eres Gay?-dijo su padre en un tono de pregunta

Eeeeh y eso a que viene?-dijo Soul

Los Hombres No usan labial no sé si sabias-dijo su madre

Qué?- Soul se tocó los labios y en efecto estos tenían labial rojo de los labios de Xana

Yo te quiero aunque seas gay-dijo su madre

Este labial no es mío-dijo Soul

¿Y de quién es?-dijo su madre con un tono burlón

Soul no dijo nada solo se sonrojo y se mantuvo callado hasta que

Kyaaaaa mi hijo consiguió a alguien-dijo su madre emocionada

Mientras ella se quedaba soñando Soul se fue sigilosamente a su cuarto y se echó en su cama pensando en todo lo qué había pasado pero como a cualquiera se aburrió y se puso a jugar Con su teléfono hasta que se durmió haciendo que el teléfono le reventara la cara pero él ni se inmuto y siguió durmiendo hasta que su madre lo llamo diciéndole que era hora para ir a su trabajo él se levantó y se vistió con su uniforme para salir a trabajar a su muy "Querido" empleo.

Tyler: Mira quien llega al fin

Nina: Soul por qué fradaste? Alguien te esperaba- dijo con un tono burlon

Soul: Alguien?

Xana: Yooo- dijo Xana antes de atrapar a Soul en un beso que no parecía parar hasta que Los otros Dijeron

\- consíganse un cuartooooo-

Lo que hiso que la pareja se separaran rápidamente con la cara roja de la vergüenza

Soul: y Xana q haces aquí- Dijo nuestro Prota con la cara de tomate

Xana: le pedí al jefe que me cambiara de horario-

Soul: pero no te daba miedo?-

Xana: si pero sé que tú me protegerás-dijo sonrojándose levemente

Nina hiso un gesto de asco a lo que Lina dijo

Lina: ahí Nina no seas así

Nina: Lo siento pero es que es mucha Miel- dijo aun con el gesto de asco

Después de haber dicho esto vieron como Foxy y Toy Freddy entraban corriendo ellos se aterraron y pensaron que era su fin cuando

Toy Freddy: buaaaaa las destruyeron-dijo llorando en el hombro de Soul

Soul: Las que?

Foxy: Las revistas del Gran dios- dijo mientras lloraba en su otro hombro

Soul: Queeeeeeeeeee esas cosas valían un re puta fortuna quien fue lo matare lo destripare-dijo con sus ojos rojos como el infierno

Toy freddy: Fueron las chicas-dijo ya con compostura

Soul: Aaaa saben que no eran tan importantes- dijo ya sabía que si osaba enfrentarlas terminaría como Puppet que al final lo encontraron con la cabeza metida en el inodoro cuando Tyler fue al baño de hombres fue un gran esfuerzo pero lograron ayudarlo a salir

Foxy: la revistas eraaan de Loliss: dijo foxy aun En depresión

Soul: esperen saben que tomen estas llaves-dijo Soul Sl entregándoles las llaves a los 2 Robots

Foxy: para qué son?

Soul: para abrir el paraíso, Freddy tu abre esa cerradura

Freddy abrió su cerradura con su llave y se abrió una especie de pasaje secreto , él y Foxy caminaron por él y se encontraron con otra cerradura Foxy Uso su llave y lo que encontraron ahí fueron Cientos y cientos hasta miles de revistas de ustedes saben que y lo único que pudieron decir fue

Freddy y Foxy: GRACIAS SOUL-SAMA!

Soul: de nada- grito Soul por el pasillo secreto

El tiempo paso y ellos no salían debían estar haciendo un trabajo manual si ustedes me entienden XD.

Xana: OOH me aburro nadie viene y apenas son las 3:00- dijo Una Xana mientras suspiraba agitando su pelo celeste en el proceso

Toy Bonnie: Pues yo si vine-dijo La chica-conejo con una sonrisa sicópata pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Xana Soul la abraso protectoramente mientras dijo

Soul: No te le acerques

Toy Bonnie: buaaaa hasta Los humanos tienen a alguien- dijo mientras lloraba en una esquina a lo que los otros se quedaron con una cara de WTF

Xana le toco el hombro para ver si estaba bien hasta que ella se volteo y les dijo

BonBon: Un momento si si si si que gran idea ustedes pueden ayudarme para encontrar a alguien-

Xana y Soul: Whaat?

Pero no les dio tiempo para contestar porque BonBon se los llevo por el pasillo para ayudarla con Su problema de Super Forever Alone-

Bueno Solo quedamos nosotros—dijo Lina

Después de eso nada interesante paso Solo entro un conejo-humanoide sin cara lo que hiso que Lina y Nina se desmallaran del miedo y Tyler casi haga sus necesidades en su silla pero rápidamente se fue para suerte de los pantalones de Tyler

Rápidamente Sonaron las Risas de los niños indicándoles que su turno había terminado Pero cuando fueron a ver a Soul y Xana se encontraron con un Soul Con la marca de una mano en su cara y sujetando sus Esferas mágicas mientras lloraba en el piso y Xana estaba a su lado intentando ayudarlo mientras una Coneja con el pelo del color de cielo estaba sonrojada y con una cara de enojo

Soul: pero fue un accidente-dijo con la voz aguda porque sus Esferas estaban lastimadas

FLASHBACK

Soul y Xana estaban hablando con Bon para explicarle cómo se lleva una relación y todas las cosas que había que hacer como el romance y todas esas mariconadas hasta que Al Dios DemonSoul13 se le ocurrió cagar a su creación haciendo que Xana empujara a Soul Haciendo que el se sostuviera de los Senos De Bon y Ella Se Sonrojo y Le hiso un combo que parecía Mortal Kombat En la vida real Primero le pateo Sus Esferas del Dragón y para rematarlo y acabar con su sufrimiento Le metio una cachetada mandándolo al piso y Ahí llegaron los otros

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tyler: aaah por eso está sufriendo a veces me pregunto si Dios estará contra nosotros-dijo Tyler con una cara pensativa

Después de desear que Soul Recuperara su Hombría con la Ayuda de las 7 esferas mágicas El y Xana se fueron a la casa de Soul para tener un momento de acción y pasión okey miento Fueron porque Xana quería conocer a la familia de Soul y el no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y Asi Termina el Capítulo 4

Bueno No se si les va a gustar mucho porque lo escribí con fiebre y Dolor de cabeza pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo y Logre sacar algo decente Ahora se Despide DemonSoul13 y les digo que si pueden Dar reviews que no cuesta nada y me inspira mucho lo agradecería mucho adiooos los veo en el próximo capitulo


	5. Aviso

Lo Siento de verdad pero no he tenido tiempo y ahora que empecé a ir Al Gim tengo menos, pero prometo que intentare actualizar más seguido también quería preguntar de que quieren que sea el próximo fic

Fairy Tail: Natsu x Flare

Y NO se me ocurren más ideas así que si me recomiendan algunas lo agradeceré

PD: El próximo cap de FNAS lo subiré el fin de semana


End file.
